


Wir Leben Nur Einmal

by Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, mentions of Star Trek, talking about time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: On an early morning, Richard and Paul discuss where they'd go if they could travel in time.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rammstein - Time travel - July prompt





	Wir Leben Nur Einmal

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another fic for this marvellous fandom. This time it's for our discord R+ server monthly writing challenge. The prompt for July was "time travel" and since I couldn't think of anything that actually deals with time travel without making it a multichapter fic, I wrote this little thing. I typed it on my phone during my vacation because I wanted to contribute at least something.  
> As always, my biggest thank goes out to [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki) for being the best beta in the world ♥  
> The title of this fic is a line from the song "Sex" by Rammstein and translates to "we only live once". So, uh, WOLO? I guess...

Paul sighed happily and turned around so he could lie on his side, looking at Richard. His hair was dishevelled, the remains of his eyeliner a bit smeared and his mouth slightly ajar. They hadn’t had the motivation to get up and clean themselves yet, so Paul’s come was drying on Richard’s stomach and the sweat still glistened on their bodies. 

The sex had been lazy and slow and every second had been full of emotions. If Paul hadn’t thought  _ making love _ sounded ridiculous, he would have called it exactly that.

Paul ran his hand through Richard’s hair, caressing his scalp, and leaned in even closer. Richard smiled, opening one eye to look at Paul.

“You wanna take a shower?” Paul asked him softly and buried his face in the crook of Richard’s neck, kissing the soft skin.

“Mh…” Richard mused, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Not yet. I’m way too lazy right now.”

“But it’s already half-past nine!” Paul grinned playfully, knowing it’d upset Richard even more.

“Exactly. It’s not even ten,” Richard answered and groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. “If it wasn’t for the sex I’d be mad at you for waking me up.”

“So you say I can wake you anytime if it’s for sex?” Paul mocked, a broad grin on his face.

“You know the answer, Paul,” Richard retorted, taking the pillow halfway off of his face to give Paul a shit-eating grin. “But I need my beauty sleep. Or do you want to be with a man who looks like seventy in three years?”

“I am sure I’d love you even then,” Paul replied, drawing invisible circles with his finger onto Richard’s chest.

“Ha! That’s what you’re saying now!” Richard huffed and threw the pillow at Paul who caught it with ease. “And in three years you wished you could travel back in time to this moment to take back your words.”

“ _ If  _ I could time travel, I’d definitely choose another millennium to travel to!” Paul exclaimed and laughed, pressing the pillow firmly against his chest.

“And which one would it be?” Richard wanted to know, finally reaching for a tissue to clean the mess on his stomach. He rolled over onto his side and curiously looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow.

Paul shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe go and see the dinosaurs. That’d be cool. Can you imagine how interesting that would be? Seeing those gigantic reptiles roam through the prehistoric forests and…”

“...get eaten by a tyrannosaurus rex. Thank you very much, but I pass.”

Paul propped himself up onto his elbows and frowned at Richard. “But don’t you wanna see all those fascinating creatures?” he asked passionately. “I mean, no living human had ever seen how they really looked. They could have been purple or bright blue and you’d be the one to clarify it!”

“Thanks, but I gladly pass,” Richard shook his head. “No civilisation, no shelter, no modern food… you know, I’m sure you wouldn’t even survive half a day!”

“Says Mr.  _ Without make-up and nail polish I won’t leave the house _ ,” Paul kidded and grinned as Richard rolled his eyes.

“Another reason why I don’t wanna time travel into the Cretaceous,” Richard mused and grimaced. “Sounds like a nightmare. No toilets. No real beds. And I bet there were mosquitoes as big as pigeons. Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Okay, the mosquitoes are a fair point,” Paul agreed and frowned before he bowed over Richard and kissed him lazily. “Which period would you travel to if you could?”

“Mh. If it has to be in the past I’d say Ancient Greece – or Rome, that’d be interesting, too,” Richard answered, rolling back onto his back. “But actually, I wanna see the future, you know? The past… well, we know a lot about it. But we can’t even begin to imagine how the future will be. What will be in a hundred years? What in a thousand? And what in ten thousand? I’d love to have a look at it.”

Paul snorted in amusement. “You watched too much Star Trek.”

“Fuck you,” Richard replied, but he laughed since there was a bit of truth in Paul’s words. “I just… like the idea of travelling through space, exploring new planets and different forms of life.” 

“Being on a cool spaceship would also have its perks,” Paul added. “Deciding where to go next, discovering distant galaxies… Yeah, I agree, sounds intriguing.”

“Deciding where to go implies you’d be the captain,” Richard grinned. “And I doubt you’d be the captain.”

Paul snorted. “Pfft. Why?”

“Because obviously,  _ I _ would be the captain. You can be my Mister Spock,” Richard giggled and Paul, being slightly annoyed, rolled his eyes.

“I hate you! I don’t have pointed ears!” Paul protested. “What about me being the captain and you can be Scotty?”

“Good idea – because whenever you’re a pain in the ass I simply won’t beam you up!” Richard laughed wholeheartedly. “And then I can be the captain.”

“I won’t travel space and time with you if you’re like this,” Paul pouted.

“Aw, come here,” Richard outstretched his arm, inviting Paul in. “We can both be the captains of our spaceship. And explore our solar system. See how the universe will be in a thousand years. And hopefully still having our beautiful planet earth as our home, if humanity hasn’t destroyed it completely by then.”

“True,” Paul said. “And there  _ is _ so much out there we don’t know about. It’d be so interesting to know whether there’s any form of life on another planet.”

“There has to be. The universe is so big, I can’t imagine the earth is the only one with plants and animals,” Richard answered, pulling Paul closer to him.

“The thought of us being alone in this universe is as terrifying as the thought of other forms of life existing,” Paul mused and covered Richard’s shoulder with soft butterfly kisses. “I mean, if there’s intelligent life out there – why haven’t they reached out yet?”

“If they’re billions of light-years away from here, well, maybe they just witness the birth of this solar system,” Richard replied. “Or they simply think we’re too stupid!”

Paul started to laugh and Richard joined in, running his hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, I mean, considering some of the political leaders – that option wouldn’t really surprise me,” Paul said. “If I was an alien I wouldn’t want to deal with  _ The Orange One _ or his ugly twin from the UK.”

“Ew,” Richard grimaced. “Let’s not talk about them at this unholy hour of the day. I don’t wanna risk getting rashes.”

Paul giggled. “And we definitely don’t want that,” he agreed and leaned over Richard to plant a kiss on his lips and then he licked a wet stripe down his neck, carefully biting into the soft skin above his collar bone.

“No, we don’t,” Richard hummed. “I’d rather have your lips on my skin than red rashes.”

“That I can do,” Paul told him, a smirk on his face as he closed his mouth around one of Richard’s nipples, sucking at it. “Do you have any preferences?”

“What you’re doing is just fine,” Richard stated, his breath hitching as Paul bit into his nipple. “And I think you know what I like by now, don’t you?”

“I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t know,” Paul agreed, running the tip of his tongue over Richard’s torso. He licked down Richard’s belly and kissed the skin above the hip bone, before carefully biting into it. Richard shuddered in pleasure, his eyes falling shut.

“You know,” Richard said lowly. “I honestly don’t care about the decade or century I live in. As long as you’re there with me… I guess I’d even go and see the dinosaurs if you insisted.”

Paul snorted in amusement but instead of an answer, he moved further down, bringing his lips to Richard’s thighs.

“Don’t stop,” Richard whispered as Paul licked along the inside of his legs and nibbled at the sensitive skin.

“You already want it again?” Paul asked mischievously, a broad grin on his lips, his eyes glistening.

“Shut up and put your mouth to better use,” Richard murmured, his cheeks turning slightly red.

Paul chuckled. “Eager, are we?”

“With you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please check out the other fics of this collection! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥


End file.
